A printer is a device used to print electronic text or image on a physical medium which may be a 2-dimensional (2D) or 3D printing target. Inkjet printing is a type of printing that reproduces a digital image by propelling droplets of printing fluid, such as ink, onto paper, plastic, or other medium. The CMYK (cyan, magenta, yellow, black) color model may be used in inkjet printing.
A printer model may be based on the amount of ink supply and may be adapted to the application of inkjet printing. For example, large format applications use large size printing media and may use ink supplies greater than office printers or home printers. Examples of large format applications include computer aided design like engineering drawings, mapping, graphic arts, and posters.